


Magic Wifi

by galapagos



Series: Sometimes Strange Things Happen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3993163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are observed passing through a small diner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Wifi

Jason glanced around from his seat at the counter of the small diner. It was clean, but tiny. There were only three other people inside besides the cook and waitress. He was surprised to see a man with his computer out. He was working very intently so Jason pulled out his phone to see if he could get a WiFi or data connection. His phone couldn’t find anything. The diner didn’t have WiFi and most people in the area still used dial up if they used the internet at all. You couldn’t get a data connection strong enough to do anything.

The phone companies kept promising to expand the network but had never gotten around to doing it. It was always so hard to come from San Francisco to visit his mom, it was like traveling back in time to the early-90’s. He hadn't been particularly fond of the 90’s during the 90’s.

_Oh well, Mom hates the city and she does love her farm. She is doing pretty well with the free range chicken thing. As long as she’s happy._

He glanced at this watch.

_Ok, 12:30. I’ll make it by dinner..._

The man with the computer caught his attention again by typing very loudly.

_Maybe he’s writing or something?_

Jason didn’t think anything more of it as the waitress came over and took his order.

He was waiting for his food when the man caught his attention yet again. Another, slightly smaller man had joined him. Not that the second man was small at all, the first man was just enormous. He was like a giant, plaid-wearing moose man. The two men were talking rather loudly and kept glancing around like they didn’t want people to hear.

_You could try keeping your voice down._

“I was thinking it might just be a prank. But get this, I’ve found this online,” the first man showed something to the second.

“You think this is it Sammy?” the second asked. When the first nodded, he added, “Okay, find as much as you can. I’ll get us a pie and we can go.”

‘Sammy’ rolled his eyes and began typing furiously.

_But how is he getting on the internet?_

 

 


End file.
